The desire to have hair retain a particular shape is widely held. Such style retention is generally accomplished by either of two routes: permanent chemical alteration or temporary alteration of hair style/shape. A temporary alteration is one which can be removed by water or by shampooing. Temporary style alteration has generally been accomplished by means of the application of a composition to dampened hair after shampooing and/or conditioning and prior to drying and/or styling. The materials used to provide setting benefits have generally been resins or gums and have been applied in the form of mousses, gels, lotions, or sprays. This approach presents several significant drawbacks to the user. It requires a separate step following shampooing/conditioning to apply the styling composition. In addition, since the style hold is provided by resin materials which set-up on the hair, the hair tends to feel sticky or stiff after application and it is difficult to restyle the hair without further application of the styling composition.
It has now been discovered that hair care compositions comprising certain specifically-defined silicone macromer-containing copolymers provide excellent hair style retention benefits, together with hair conditioning. The compositions may be in any of the conventional forms including, but not limited to, shampoos, conditioners, hair sprays, tonics, lotions, gels, and mousses. The compositions provide these benefits to hair without leaving the hair with a stiff or sticky/tacky feel and without negatively affecting dry hair properties, such as ease of combing. Further, hair to which the compositions of the present invention have been applied may be restyled several times without requiring reapplication of the compositions.
The results are surprising since other materials which have been typically used in hair care compositions to provide style retention, such as resins and gums, generally hurt dry hair properties (e.g., combing) and leave hair with a sticky and/or stiff feel. Furthermore, silicone materials typically used for hair conditioning tend to hurt style retention.
Siloxanes (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,911, Oppliger, issued Sep. 28, 1965) and siloxane-containing polymers have been taught for use in hair conditioning compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,902, Fridd et al., issued Jul. 22, 1986, describes hair conditioning or shampoo/conditioner compositions which include a polydiorganosiloxane having quaternary ammonium substituted groups attached to the silicon, and a polydiorganosiloxane having silicon-bonded substituents which are amino-substituted hydrocarbon groups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,161, Kollmeier et al., issued Mar. 31, 1987, describes a group of organopolysiloxanes containing betaine substituents. When used in hair care compositions, these compounds are said to provide good conditioning, compatibility with anionic components, hair substantivity, and low skin irritation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,347, Starch, issued Jan. 7, 1986, relates to hair conditioning compositions which include siloxane components containing substituents to provide attachment to hair. Japanese Published Application 56-129,300, Lion Corporation, published Oct. 9, 1981, relates to shampoo conditioner compositions which include an organopolysiloxane-oxyalkylene copolymer together with an acrylic resin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,893, Hirota et al., issued Oct. 30, 1984, describes shampoo conditioner compositions containing a phosphate ester surfactant and a silicon derivative (e.g., polyether- or alcohol-modified siloxanes). Polyether-modified polysiloxanes are also disclosed for use in shampoos in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,970, Korkis, issued May 18, 1976. U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,087, Morlino, issued Jan. 22, 1980, describes quaternary nitrogen derivatives of trialkylamino hydroxy organosilicon compounds which are said to have superior hair conditioning properties.
Siloxane-derived materials have also been used in hair styling compositions. Japanese Published Application 56-092,811, Lion Corporation, published Dec. 27, 1979, describes hair setting compositions which comprise an amphoteric acrylic resin, a polyoxyalkylene-denaturea organopolysiloxane, and polyethylene glycol. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,978, Homan et al., issued May 17, 1988, describes hair styling compositions (such as hair sprays) which include the combination of a carboxyfunctional polydimethylsiloxane and a cationic organic polymer containing amine or ammonium groups. Hair styling compositions which include polydiorganosiloxanes and a cationic organic polymer are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,677, Gee et al., issued Mar. 29, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,851, Cornwall et al., issued Feb. 16, 1988. Finally, European Patent Application 117,360, Cantrell et al., published Sep. 5, 1984, discloses compositions, containing a siloxane polymer having at least one nitrogen-hydrogen bond, a surfactant, and a solubilized titanate, zirconate or germanate, which act as both a conditioner and a hair styling aid.
Siloxane-containing polymers have also been used in non-hair care applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,250, Mueller et al., issued Jan. 23, 1979, relates to polymeric materials used in biological contexts where oxygen permeable and tissue compatible membranes are required. They can also be used as carriers for biologically-active substances. These materials are hydrophilic water-insoluble gels which include a low molecular weight terminal olefinic siloxane macromer and a polymer containing water-soluble monoolefinic monomer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,935, Mazurek, issued Sep. 15, 1987, describes pressure sensitive adhesive compositions which include a copolymer with a vinyl polymeric backbone having grafted thereto polysiloxane moieties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,571, Clemens et al., issued Mar. 1, 1988, relates to adhesive release coating compositions which comprise polysiloxane-grafted copolymers and blends of those copolymers with other polymeric materials. None of these last three patents suggest the use of the disclosed siloxane-containing polymers in hair care compositions.
It is an object of the present invention to formulate hair care compositions which provide effective hair conditioning and style retention properties.
It is also an object of the present invention to formulate hair care compositions which provide conditioning and style retention from a single composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to formulate hair care compositions which provide goe- style retention without leaving hair with a stiff or sticky/tacky feel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for styling and conditioning hair.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages and ratios herein are by weight.